1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming molded articles by transferring plural molds in succession through a temperature elevating step, an injection molding step, a pressurized cooling step and a molded article removing step, and an apparatus adapted for executing said process.
2. Related Background Art
In the injection molding of plastic materials or the like, the efficiency of injection molder will be low if the hardening by cooling of the resin injected from the injection molder and the removal of thus hardened resin are conducted in the position of injection molding, as the injection molder cannot execute the next injection until the injected resin solidifies. Also there may be solidification of the resin in the outlet path of the injection molder. For this reason there has been proposed a molding system utilizing plural molds, in which a mold subjected to the resin injection by the injection molder is moved to another position for cooling and the injection molder proceeds immediately to the injection in a next mold, as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho 58-173635.
Also the present applicant has proposed, in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho 61-89016, such molding system which is provided with an injection molder and plural presses and in which the mold filled with the resin by the injection molder is moved to one of said plural presses for cooling therein under temperature control and under pressurizing.
Furthermore the present applicant has proposed a molding system in which a guide and a traverser moving thereon (hereinafter called traversing device) are employed for transferring the mold from the injection molding step to one of plural presses positioned along said guide, and then to a next step, as described in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho 61-89019, FIG. 6.